Once A CSI - Always A CSI
by trishaj48
Summary: After almost making the biggest mistake of his life, Gil and Sara have settled into Vegas and are making their marriage work. Gil to teaching, he never came back to CSI but a certain case renews old instincts. As always, I own nothing associated with CSI, that belongs to others.
1. Chapter 1

To the readers. I have been tossing this story around in my head for a while now and wasn't sure if I should post it or not. A friend of mine said NO because there are parts of it that are not "the way it would really happen". But the more I read it the more I liked it so I will apologize in advance for any mistakes in police procedure and hope you enjoy the story, Thanks Trish.

_FROM "TIL DEATH DO US PART"_

_Weeks turned into months. Gil was right, the left leg never was "normal". He walked with a limp and had to use a cane, but that didn't slow him down._

_Two months after his discharged from the Rehab Center Dr. Gilbert Grissom was released from his physical therapy also, all that could be done had been done. He and Sara returned to Vegas, Gil to a full professorship at WLVU and Sara to CSI. Soon the events of the past faded away into just a memory._

TWO MONTHS LATER:

Gil refused to use the "handicap" parking space even though he had the sticker.

"I'm not handicap," he told Sara, "Just don't walk as well as I used to."

He refused to be coddled, and as much as Sara wanted to - she didn't. Deep inside she knew it was just her husband trying to be independent, but her heart hurt when she would see the occasional painful look on his face caused by his weaker left leg.

Gil was on his way across campus toward his office when from behind him he heard his name. Turning he seen Lindsey, Catherine's daughter.

"Dr. Grissom," she called, running to catch up with him, "It is so good to see you again. Mom told me about what had happened in Peru, how is the leg?"

Gil smiled, "Coming along. Not as fast as I want it to but coming along all the same. I didn't know you were enrolled here at WLVU."

"Just started," she said, "I've been doing some traveling, you know trying to decide what I wanted to do with the rest of my life. When I finally figured it out I decided to come back here to go to school."

"You going to study criminology like your Mom?" he asked.

Lindsey laughed, "No. Veterinarian Medicine. You CSI's keep way to weird hours."

Gil chuckled.

"Need to run," Lindsey said, "It was good to see you again."

"You too," he said, as she took off.

Gil smiled, Lindsey had grown into a beautiful young lady. He could remember when she was just a young child.

"A bit of a spoiled brat," he said to himself.

At the science building Gil ran into another familiar face, Casey Dunn. Casey is the daughter of a police officer that was killed in the line of duty a few years ago. Because of a fund set in memory of Warrick, she was able to attend school. Everything was paid for.

Casey had decided to become a criminologist with the intention of becoming a CSI after she graduated. She was one of Gil's assistants, and the smartest one in his class.

"Good morning Dr. Grissom," Casey said.

"Good morning, Miss Dunn, how was your weekend?" he asked, taking the stack of papers from her, "I hope you didn't waist it all on these."

Casey smiled, "No sir. I spent most of it at my Mom's. My grandmother turned 80 last Saturday and we had a party for her. I saved you a piece of cake."

Gil smiled as he took the container from her, "Thank you. I'll eat it with my lunch.

"Casey is such a sweet child," Gil thought to himself.

Gil walked into his office and set the papers and the container on his desk before heading for his classroom. He took his seat then propped his leg up on a stool. Gil swore to himself, the walk had caused his leg to start hurting. He reached into his top drawer and popped a pill. It had taken a bit of trial and error but he was finally able to find something that took care of the pain but didn't knock him out. The stronger one he would save for bedtime - well let's say for bedtime after his and Sara's time.

Gil was reviewing the agenda for the day when his students started to filter in.

"It's happened again," one of the girls said.

"Who?" came the reply from one of the others.

"Molly Carson," the first girl said, "She went to the library to study and never came back to the dorm."

Gil looked up at the girls. This was the eighth student to go missing from the campus.

"Do you think they will find her like the others?" a third voice said.

Three days after each girl had been reported missing she would turn up an campus, with no idea where she had been. It was determined that some sort of drug had been used that erased the memory.

Gil remembered Sara remarking that it was a good thing that they could not remember, each girl showed signs of sexual abuse and some even showed signs of physical abuse.

"What are the police doing about it?" the second girl asked Gil.

Gil looked at her. "What makes you think I know?" he asked.

"Your wife is CSI. A lot of your friends are cops," one of the boys said.

Gil nodded. He did know what was going on - they were all chasing their tails. Each clue seemed to dead end.

"I'm sure they're on top of it," he said.

"It would be solved by now if you were still in charge," one of the boys said.

"You think one person would make that big a difference?" Gil said, with a chuckle in his voice, "Well thank you for the vote of confidence but it is a complicated case."

"Let's go over it," one of the girls said, "You know. As our assignment for today."

"You are aware that this is an entomology class?" he said.

Everyone laughed. "Well I guess it wont hurt," he said, "Henry come to the board."

The class knew the only reason Gil would not do the writing himself but nothing was said about it.

Henry walked to the board and picked up a piece of chalk.

"OK," he said, "Let's start by comparing the kids."

"Yes let's Professor Mills," Gil said, with a chuckle in his voice.

Henry blushed then wrote the names on the board.

"Besides students here what else do they have in common?" Gil asked.

Everyone looked at each other.

"Karen and Susan are both blonds," one of the girls said.

"James and Molly both played sports," another person called out.

"I know at first the cops thought it had something to do with the fact that everyone taken was a girl, well until James," one of the boys said.

As Gil's class was discussing the case DB had called a "family" meeting in one of the layout rooms to talk about the same thing - the newest set of missing co-eds.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In an old horse stable six children sat on the floor, stripped to their underwear, hands and feet tied, blindfolds over their eyes. One by one their feet were untied and they were forced to stand and lead to the center of the building. They could hear voices but were still blindfolded so they couldn't see any thing.

A man walked to the front, "We have six fine young specimens today, even threw in a boy." He laughed. "We'll start with this young lady," he said grabbing the arm of the first girl in line, "How about we start the bidding with $1,000."

All the very scared young lady could hear was shouts of different amounts, after what seemed like forever she heard "SOLD to number 47 for $3,000". A hand grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the others, after a short walk her blindfold was ripped off, Molly was looking into the eyes of an older man, a man she knew and thought she could trust.

"You and I are going to have some fun," he said rubbing her through her panties, "I intend to get my moneys worth."

Molly cried out. "You'll learn to like it," the man laughed as he led her away.

After the "auction" two men sat at a desk.

"Not bad," one said, "10,000 for one nights work."

The other laughed, "Even after we give Billy his share we'll still have a good chunk of change."

"Wasn't to sure about adding a boy," the first man said, "But he went for the most."

FOUR DAYS LATER

Just like before each of the missing co-eds turned up on campus. Just as before each had been sexually abused. Just as before no one could remember anything. Molly was the only one who had not shown up, many at the police station were already thinking the worst.

Gil was on his way to class when he seen what he thought was a pair of shoes sticking out form under a bush. Carefully he approached them, using his cane he moved the leaves out of his way, tears started to fall, he had just found Molly. Gil used his cell to call 911 then he called campus police. Within minutes a crowd had gathered around the body, most staring in disbelief, many crying.

"Help me keep everyone away form the crime scene," he told one of the boys, "If the police are to find out who did this they don't need us contaminating things."

Three of the boys nodded and seen to it that everyone watched form a distance. Next to arrive was Jim Brass, followed by Sara and Greg. Just a couple of minutes behind them Dave Phillips pulled up.

Sara walked over to Gil, "You OK?"

"I will be," he said.

Gil told Sara how he had found the body and how Keith and the other boys kept everyone away. Sara finished taking his statement and went with Greg to process the scene. Gil started to walk away.

"Griss," Greg called, "Come here a minute. Please."

"Yes," he said walking to the yellow tape.

"Let him in Henry," Greg said, "I've something here and I need his help."

Henry raised the tape so Gil would not have a problem getting under it. Gil nodded a "thanks" then headed for Greg and Sara.

"You were not paying attention when I was telling you about bugs?" Gil asked.

Greg shivered, "No."

Greg handed the jar to Gil, "I thought that darn thing was dead. It didn't move when I picked it up."

Gil chuckled, "It is called a Blue Death Feigning Beetle. When they get scared they pretend to be dead."

"DEATH Bug!" Greg yelled, "Am I going to be OK?"

Gil smiled, "They are completely harmless. Some people use them as pets. They mostly eat vegetation, I'll take him with me and feed him something."

"You can't take my evidence," Greg said.

"How about I stop at the store and get him something then met you at the lab?" Gil said.

Greg decided that was the best thing to do, "See you in a little."

Gil walked into the building that had been his second home for years, it seemed like nothing had changed.

"Dr. Grissom," Judy said, handing him a visitors badge, "Greg said you would be stopping by. Sorry about the leg. Good to see you again."

"Thanks," he said, "Did Sara say where they would be?"

Judy smiled, "Layout 3."

Gil nodded a thank you and headed down the hall. He may have made it to the room sooner but just about everyone stopped him and talked for a bit.

"Finally made it," Gil said walking onto the room. He handed Sara a bag.

"Gil this is DB Russell," Sara said, "DB, Dr. Gilbert Grissom. My husband." The last part was said with pride in her voice.

"Good to finally met you Dr. Grissom," DB said, "I have heard a lot about you."

Gil took his hand and shook it, "You too, and it's Gil."

Nick smiled, Grissom didn't let a lot of people use his first name.

"Tell me about our friend," DB said.

As Gil fed it he told them all about the beetle and where it could be found.

"I'm next to sure that Molly was held in a cabin in or near the desert," Gil said, "These things are not much for the outdoors. I would guess that it was knocked out of it's aquarium, fell to the floor and crawled into her pocket to hide and was transported here along with the body.'

"You're thinking it was a body dump?" DB said.

Gil smiled, "Guess it's the CSI in me, but yes that is what it looked like."

"I do believe you are right," Sara said, tenderly touching his arm, "There was not enough disturbance at the scene to be the primary and as well traveled as that path is there is no way it could be anything but."

Gil told them how to take care of the bug then kissed Sara's cheek, "I'm going to see Doc then head back."

"See you at home," she said as he left.

Nick shook his head. "What?" Sara asked.

"He is a changed man," Nick said, "I can remember when he wouldn't touch your hand in public and here he is kissing you."

Sara smiled, "I wasn't a kiss it was a peck."

In autopsy Doc was just finishing up with Molly when Gil came in.

"Nice to see you again," Doc said, "I hear your working the case?"

Gil smiled, "No. Just helped them identify a bug. How you been?"

"Fine," Doc said. Then he looked at Miss Carson, "She had a seizure. I'm guessing who ever kidnapped her was not aware of her medical condition or what to do when it started."

"Or he just did not care," Gil added.

"He?" Doc said.

Gil smiled, "I know a rape kit when I see one. Was there seaman?"

"No, no sign of intercourse at all. She must have died before he had a chance to," Doc said. Then he smiled, "I thought you were not working the case."

Gil tenderly stroked the girls hair, "I'm not. I knew her. She was one of my best students."

"We just keep bumping into each other," a voice from behind him said.

Gil turned to see his wife. "Was just leaving," he said, stealing another kiss, "I love you."

Sara smiled, "Love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sara arrived home shortly after midnight. Gil had fixed her a light dinner of fruit, bread, cheese and wine. Over dinner she confessed that they were no closer to the person responsible then they were when he left.

"I can't help but feel that we are going to lose him - unless," she said.

"Unless more kids go missing," Gil said.

Sara nodded, "How about we finish our drink on the porch. I think Hank needs to go."

Gil picked up his glass and headed for the door, the dog right behind him. They sat on the porch swing and talked for almost two hours, mostly about anything but the case.

"Come on Mrs. Grissom, it's time for bed. Before you know it the alarm will be going off," Gil said, standing and taking her hand.

Sara followed him to the bedroom, coming form the bathroom she asked him if he needed the stronger of his pain medicine.

Gil smiled and pulled her to him.

"I may later," he told her as he unbuttoned her top.

His lips found hers slowly he moved to her neck, he nuzzled it. She whispered his name.

Gil's kisses went from her neck to her breasts to the beauty of her womanhood, his lips and tongue made her body tremble. Waves of ecstasy cascaded over her as she gave herself to him.

Gil lay behind her, he kissed her shoulders and the back of her neck as he entered her. Gil's arm went around her, his fingers first massaging her nipples then worked their way down to her button.

His face was red, his breathing labored, his need to release himself overpowering.

Her ecstatic sexy moans matched his deep groans, slowly he sped up the pace, they reached their climax together.

Gil nestled her in his arms, their bodies still quivering.

The shape that his leg was in made missionary a little hard but with some research on the computer they were able to find several positions that worked, but spooning was still Gil's favorite.

The alarm told them it was time to get up and start another day, Gil had showered first and was working on muffins and coffee when Sara came down stairs. Gil was sitting in the kitchen reading out loud a paper that he was grading.

"Over all if you look at the big picture…." he read.

Sara threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, "You're a genius."

Gil looked at her, "Thanks. I think."

Sara smiled, "The big picture. What if there were abductions on other campuses? If so could they be linked?"

Sara picked up her phone and called DB and told him what she was thinking. He assured her that it would be checked out.

TWO WEEKS AFTER MOLLY'S BODY WAS DISCOVERED

Gil was walking toward the science building when he ran into Professor Martin, "Kevin, how did things turn out with your date?"

Martin turned to look at him, "That one from a couple of weeks ago? It sucked. Things didn't go the way I had planed."

Gil nodded, "I take it your 'friend' didn't show."

"She got sick and had to leave early," Martin said, "You know, female stuff. Had to, you know, take care of things by myself. That is never fun."

Gil chuckled, he knew about 'female' things but "taking care of thing himself" was something he never had to do. Sara knew many ways to please him.

"Well sometimes holding Sara close it twice as good as anything else we do," Gil said.

"That's cause you are an old man with no sex drive," Martin said as he took off toward the mathematics building.

Gil just shook his head and headed toward the trash bin to toss out his coffee cup. Gil started to toss his cup in when he noticed a cell phone, thinking it strange to find it there he called Sara.

Gil stood by the can, not letting anyone near it.

"I thought it strange," Gil said, "I could see that there are still minutes on it. Why would someone just toss it?"

Sara took it from him.

"It may be nothing, or it may not," Gil said, "That is why I called you."

"I'll give it to the lab rats and let them work their magic on it," Sara said, placing it into an evidence bag.

"Need to get going," he said.

Sara smiled, "Me too."

On his way to the Science Lab he heard Casey call his name.

"Professor," Casey called, "Another girl has gone missing."

"Who?" he asked.

"Linda Jones. She is a music major. I don't know her very well but my roommate does," Casey said, "Do you think it is related?"

Gil was sure it was but he told Casey just to be careful then he went to his office.

Sara took the phone back to the lab and after handing it over to the tech she explained how she got it then she said, "Handle this like you would any other piece of evidence in a criminal case until we decide it's not."

"Will do," came the reply.

Sara smiled then headed to DB's office, she told him about the phone.

"Do you think it has anything to do with the case?" he asked.

"Gil was suspicious enough about it to call me," Sara said, "and I have always trusted his gut.

"No one touched it but you did they," he asked, being concerned about the chain of custody.

"Gil called me as soon as he noticed it," Sara said, "Then he stood there waiting for me. I gloved up and took it out of the can. He does know about chain of custody."

Sara sounded a little sarcastic on that last part.

DB smiled, "I know he does. But you know I had to ask."

As Sara was starting to go the audio tech came.

"Sir," he said, "There is no memory card in it."

DB and Sara looked at him, "What?"

"I dusted it and lift the prints and then went to check on call history and it said there was no card in it," he said, "Why would some one remove the card from a perfectly good phone and then toss it?"

"That I do not know," DB said, "Did you run the prints?"

"I will," he said.

"I think I may have to start believing your husbands gut too," DB said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sara walked into the lab, "You called?"

"I got a hit on the prints," he said, "But it doesn't make any since."

"Who?" she asked.

"A math professor at WLVU," he told her, "Kevin Martin."

Sara called DB to find out what he wanted to do.

"Why don't you and Jim go call on the good professor," DB said.

Sara called Jim then she called Gil.

"How well do you know Professor Martin?" she asked.

"Not well," he told her, "We have had lunch a few times. Why?"

"The prints on the phone belong to him, and he removed the memory card," Sara said, "Jim and I am on our way over there to talk to him."

"That's strange," Gil said, "I just seen him in the teachers lounge talking on a cell phone."

Jim and Sara arrived at the campus and was heading for the math building when they ran into Gil.

"I just seen him heading for the parking lot," Gil said.

They all walked together. "That's him," Gil said, pointing to a man.

Jim walked over to the man, "Jim Brass, LVPD. I have a few questions."

Once confronted with the evidence Martin asked for a deal.

"Where is the girl?" Jim asked.

"I don't know, the guy in charge never tells me." Martin said.

"How do you get in contact with the people in charge?" Sara asked.

"They place an ad in the newspaper. If I'm interested I place an answer to it. They mail me a disposable phone and when it is time for the auction they call the cell, they tell me to keep an eye out in the paper for the day and time. It's all coded, one only we understand. After the call I throw away the phone," Martin said.

"Auction?" DB questioned, "What kind of auction."

Martin hung his head, "Girls. Young beautiful girls."

"Do I even have to ask what you do with them?" Sara said.

"They are ours," Martin whispered, suddenly ashamed of what he had done, "When we've had a few days with them we give them a shot and return them to campus. No one was supposed to get hurt."

"They are …." DB started to say, "Did you kill Molly Carson."

"No," Martin said, starting to shake, "It was an accident. I had her tied to the bed and was starting to….." His voice fell off into almost a whisper.

"Rape her," Sara said.

"She all of a sudden started to shake, then she threw up. Next thing I know she stopped breathing," Martin said, trying to defend himself.

"So you tossed her body under a bush on campus," Jim said.

"I wanted someone to find her," Martin said.

The room fell quiet. "Just what do you think you have to bargain with?" Jim asked.

"I just found out about the next auction," Martin said.

"Where?" DB asked.

"They don't tell us that until the day of the auction," Martin said, "Like I said, they put an ad in the paper."

DB, Jim and Sara went out side.

"Let's see if he can get me in," Jim said, "I'll get in then I'll give you all a signal," Jim said, walking back into the room.

"What's the number?" Jim asked.

"I don't know," Martin said, "They called me."

"Then where is the memory card?" Sara asked.

"I flushed it," Martin said.

"Can you get me in?" Jim asked.

"I think so," Martin said, "You can come with me. I'll tell them you are my brother. I don't think they will care as long as you have money."

"How long do we have?" Jim asked.

"Anywhere from three to five days," Martin said.

Not sure if Martin was being watched or not it was agreed that he would continue his regular routine, but with an ankle monitor on. He would be under surveillance at all times by undercover officers. Jim was not going to let him get away.

When Sara got home that evening she filled Gil in on everything.

"Martin?" he said, "I would have never guessed. I mean he talks a lot about his "younger" girlfriends and even brags on how good he is and how much they liked it but I never thought he was capable of anything like this."

Brass went to the DA and explained what they had intended to do. He was given instructions as to what would and would not be admissible in court and was given search and arrest warrants.

FOUR DAYS LATER

Martin called Brass and told him he seen the ad in the paper.

"It's tonight, 6 pm," Martin said, "Be at my house by 5."

No one was sure how much surveillance there would be so a GPS was attached to Martins car, that way they could follow him at a safe distance. Jim had a radio that looked like a hearing aide so he could be in constant contact with the rest of the team.

"We will be searched," Martin told Brass, "So you will need to take this thing off my ankle."

When they arrived at the location Martin was greeted at the door by a big burly man.

"47 nice to see you again," he said, "Sorry to hear about your last purchase. Are the cops onto you.

"No Mike," Martin said, "I was questioned like all the other men on campus but they don't suspect a thing."

"I don't know you?" Mike said to Brass.

"This is my brother," Martin said, "I told him about our little arrangement and - well lets just say he is horny and has a pocket full of money."

Mike laughed and handed Brass a number, "Well if you will vouch for him I guess it's ok. No names here, everything is done by this number. Everything is cash."

Brass stuck the number to his shirt. Both men were searched and then led inside.

Martin explained how things worked and showed him around. At 6 on the dot four young ladies were led, blindfolded and tied, to the center of the stage. Brass was told that money had to exchange hands in order for the charges to stick so, as much as it made his stomach crawl, he bid on the first young lady. After winning the bid Martin told him he had to take the young lady over to the desk and pay.

"Act like you can't wait to get into her pants," Martin told him.

Jim took the girl and walked to the desk. "Can't wait to get this one alone," he said with a chuckle in his voice.

Once the man took the money Jim gave the "GO" word. Within seconds the officers were in the door and arrests were made. Linda Jones and the other girls would be returned to their families, unhurt.

Once all the suspects were safely cuffed Sara and the others were allowed in to process the scene.

Sara headed out the back door to process the truck that was used to transport the girls when she heard it trying to start. Calling for help she took off toward the truck. Her hand was on the handle to the front door just as Nick got to the other side. Nick yanked open the door and pulled the driver to the ground. Cuffing him they brought him inside with the others.

"Almost lost one," Nick said.

Inside the building, where there was enough light to see his face better, Sara's mouth fell open.

"You know him?" Jim asked.

"Billy Murphy," Sara said, "He is one of Gil's students."

"That explains how they were able to get the girls without a struggle," Jim said, "They know and trusted him."

Sara walked into the house, "Everything went off like clock work. You will never guess who their contact on campus was."

"Who?" Gil asked.

"Billy Murphy," Sara told him.

"Billy?," Gil said, "First Martin now Billy. Two people I never thought capable of something like this. Hopefully that bunch will be behind bars for a long time to come."

Sara walked over to him and kissed him, "Thanks in part to you."

Gil chuckled, "Old habits die hard."

THE END

_To my readers_

_I have been tossing around the idea of a CSI meets NCIS story and was wondering what all of you thought? Any input (positive or negative) welcome. Thanks and thank you all for reading my stories. I hope you enjoy them as much as I enjoy writing them. Trish _


End file.
